Manny's dream come true
by chris1519
Summary: Manny has decided to make some changes in her life. Cranny story.
1. Chapter 1

It was her junior year in school and Manuela Santos changed her whole focus on life. A year and a half ago it was Craig. Now she was determined not to waste one more moment.

In the beginning, after her break up with Craig, she sat on her bed drawing. The designs she drew got her mind off Craig. He was back with Ash anyways. A few months later, during the summer, Manny went to seminar for design. There she entered a summer program that gave young students a chance to find their talent and see where it would lead.

After the summer was over, Manny buried her feelings for Craig. He would always hold a special spot in her heart no matter how hard she denied it. But she chose to put those feelings away and not think about them.

During the school year, Manny kept her self busy drawing more and more designs. She always went out with her friends, but drawing was her new passion.

In School, Emma and Manny are by their lockers talking.

Emma: So you wanna go out tonight?

Manny: I have some things to do.

Emma: like what?

Manny: Well, you know about the summer program I was in right?

Emma: Yeh.

Manny: While in the program, I met a designer, Melissa. She took a real interest in me. We started talking and she asked me if I had any sketches she could look at. When I showed her my designs and the photos of the costumes I made from the school play last year, she said I had real talent. She said they were good.

Emma: That's great Manny, but what's so exciting about that.

Manny: That's not all. Melissa is having a fashion show at a festival next month and my designs are going to be what the models are wearing.

Emma: Now that's exciting.

Manny: There's just one problem. I need some help getting a few of the costumes ready and I need some models for the show.

Emma: Manny….

Manny: Em please. It will be fun. There's going to be a big party afterwards and you can meet a lot of interesting people.

Emma: Oh all right.

Manny: Thanks Em.

Emma: Who else is doing this?

Manny: Well, I already asked JT, Toby and Kendra to help me with the sewing part and I've asked Paige, Jimmy, Hazel and Spinner to be models. Oh and Marco.

Emma: And they agreed?

Manny: Sure. Especially after I told them they could keep the clothes. And they would meet models at the party afterwards.

Emma: Good thinking.

Manny: I know.

Every night and some weekends for the next month, Manny and the others worked on her clothing line. It started off rough but ended up being a success. One week before the fashion show, Manny got together with all her models for final fittings. Two days before the show, she met with everyone to rehearse what exactly they were supposed to do on stage.

Manny: Ok. Everyone that's it. Make sure your here by noon tomorrow.

The show starts at 2:00 p.m. Everyone left except for Paige.

Paige: Manny, this hem came out.

Manny: Here I'll fix it.

Paige stood as Manny hemmed her outfit.

Paige: I've got to hand it to you Manny. You really did it.

Manny: Did what?

Paige: Pulled this off. These designs looked great. I'm proud to wear them.

Manny: thanks Paige.

Manny finished the hem.

Manny: There you're done.

Paige: Well I guess I'll go change now.

Manny: Just hang the dress on the rack; I've got to get them over to the show tomorrow.

Paige: ok Hun.

After Paige left, Manny started getting all her outfits together. Suddenly she stopped and thought—Please let everything go better than it's suppose tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fashion Show

It was 2:00 p.m. and everything was about to begin. Everyone was in their place and Manny was on stage.

Manny: I want to thank every one for coming out today. The designs you are about to see here are originals. They are the look of today's young adult. Before we get started I would like to thank Melissa Anderson for organizing the show and all my friends who not only helped me with the outfits but are modeling them for you too.

There was applause from the audience.

Manny: And now the show.

Manny's fashion show started. All the models started coming out. You could hear the ooo's and aah's from the crowd. The designs were fresh and stylish. Manny went back stage and helped the models with last minute finishing touches. Melissa was next to the stage telling everyone when to go on. One of Melissa's students was M.C., announcing the name of the model and what they were wearing.

In the audience were Manny's parents, Emma's parents, Joey Caitlyn, some teachers, and the rest were people from the community. Craig and Ashley had been walking around and spotted Joey.

Craig: Look there's Joey and Caitlyn. Let's see what he's up to.

Ashley: Ok.

Craig: Hey Joey. What are you up to?

Joey: We're checking out the fashion show.

Ashley: (Looking at the designs) These are really good.

Joey: Aren't they.

Caitlyn: Yeh, Manny did them.

Ashley: She did? (surprised)

Caitlyn: All herself. Everybody's modeling them. How come you two aren't?

Ashley: We weren't asked.

Caitlyn: Oh.

MC Announcer: And here's Emma Nelson with….

As soon as Spike and Snake heard Emma's name they started cheering. Everyone continued to watch. The female fashions came on first then the male fashions started blending in. As soon as Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and the other males came on stage, Craig was blown away.

Craig: Wow, she is good. Those guys have never looked better. I like that suit Jimmy's wearing.

Craig continued to awe Manny's designs while Ashley watched him do it. The fashion show lasted about an hour. When it was finished Manny came back on stage.

Manny: That concludes the show. Again, I want to thank everyone involved. Melissa. Michael, our M.C. and all my friends who modeled out her today. Thank you.

Everyone applauded again.

Some people in the audience started walking away. Others went back stage to talk to Melissa and Manny. Spike and Snake headed back stage with Joey and Caitlyn behind them to see Emma.

Joey: Come on let's go see your friends.

Ashley was hesitant. Craig, who didn't realize it, started walking behind Joey. As soon as Craig saw the guys he walked over to them.

Craig: Hey you guys clean up good.

Jimmy: Thanks man.

Spinner: She did a good job didn't she?

Craig looked over at Manny, who was talking with Melissa.

Craig: Yeh she did.

Ashley had seen Paige and walked over to her.

Paige: Ashley, I didn't know you were here.

Ashley: Craig and I came to see what was going on. Any ways, you guys were great.

Hazel: I felt like a real model up there. And check out these clothes. Aren't they cool?

Ashley: They're nice. So….what are you guys going to do now?

Paige: There's a party tonight. Manny's friend Melissa is throwing it. Top photographers, model reps and other fashion designers are going to be there. I think there's even going to be models there. Manny invited us to go.

Ashley: All of you? Even the guys?

Paige: There's going to be models there, Ash, I think the guys are definitely going.

Hazel: I'm going.

Paige: So am I. You never know what hot guys are going to be there.

Announcer: Will All the Models please come to the stage.

Ashley: Why are they calling you?

Hazel: Probably to give us our tickets for tonight.

Paige: Yeh, it's by invite only.

Ashley: Well I guess I'll see you later.

Paige: Yeh I'll call you tomorrow.

Before Ashley could respond to Paige, she was gone.

Announcer: Once again, will all models please come to the stage.

Spinner: Craig, we'll see you later.

The guys left and Craig was standing there. Just as he was about to go back to Joey, he saw Manny standing by herself. He walked over to her.

Craig: Hey.

Manny turned around

Manny: Hey. (She was surprised) I didn't know you were here. Did you see the show?

Craig: Yeh. It was great. You really have talent.

Manny: Thanks

Craig: So what are you doing over here?

Manny: Just taking a little break. Everything is happening so fast.

Craig: I hear there's a party afterwards.

Manny: Yeh. Melissa did it. All the top people are suppose to be there.

Craig: Yeh. Marco was telling me. It sounds like it really going to be big.

Manny: you wanna go? You could talk to some photographers. Maybe even make some connections

Craig: umm……..

Manny: Well it's up to you.

Manny reached in her purse and pulled out one ticket.

Manny: Here. This will get you in if you decide to come.

Melissa: Manny…..

Manny: (to Craig) I gotta get back.

Craig: Ok

Manny: I'll see you later …maybe.

Craig: Bye.

Craig stood there watching Manny walk away. He felt a slight loss and then couldn't help wonder 'what might have been.' As Craig watched Manny, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

Marco: Careful there buddy. You don't want to reignite and old romance with a look, do you?

Craig smiled but did not answer. Then Marco saw the ticket in Craig's hand.

Marco: Hey, you have a ticket.

Craig: Manny invited me. She said it would be a good opportunity for me, with all the photographers there.

Marco: She's right. I was over there listening to some people talk and this is going to be big. So you gonna go?


	3. Chapter 3

The Fight

After the fashion show, Craig and Ashley walked back to the parking lot.

Ashley: So what do you want to do tonight? A movie?

Craig was silent for a moment. They got into the car. Craig started it and drove off.

Craig: We can't go out tonight.

Ashley: Why? Is there something else going on?

Craig: Actually Yeh. There's a party tonight.

Ashley: I know. Paige told me all about it. And what? You want to go?

Craig: Yes. There's going to be a lot of people there. Professional photographers. I could talk to them and get some ideas. Maybe even make some connections.

Ashley thought for a moment.

Ashley: Ok if it means that much to you we'll go. But I thought you needed a ticket for this thing.

Craig: I have a ticket.

Ashley: You have _a_ ticket?

Craig: Manny gave me one after the show.

Ashley: She gave you one?

Craig: Don't start.

Ashley: Isn't it convenient how she just happened to find you after the show and give you one?

Craig: She didn't find me. I went up to her.

Ashley: Damn. Did you ask her for the ticket too?

Just then they had arrived at Ashley house. Craig pulled the car over to the side of the road and put the gear in park.

Craig: That's it, Ash

Ashley: That's what?

Craig: I'm going to this party because there are goin to be professionsl there who could give me the chance I need to be a great photographer. If all you can think about is Manny and don't trust me anymore then we have a problem.

Ashley: _We_ don't have a problem. You do.

Ashley opened the car door and then slammed it shut. Craig grabbed the gear, put it in drive, and went home to get ready for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

The Party

The party was held in a huge hall. It was extravagant and everyone was dressed in formal wear. Spinner, Marco, Jimmy, Hazel and Paige had just arrived.

Paige: Can you believe this place?

Hazel: This is like a dream.

Jimmy: Now everyone be cool.

Marco: I wonder where Manny is.

Spinner: I wonder where the models are.

Paige: Spinner you have a one track mind.

Spinner: I know.

Hazel: There she is. (Pointing to Manny)

Melissa and Manny were circulating the room. They were talking to buyers, reps, and designers. When Manny saw her friends, she excused herself and walked over to them.

Manny: So, how are you guys doing?

Paige: Manny, Hun, everything looks great.

Hazel: Yeh Manny, this is exciting.

Spinner: So….Manny……Where are the other models at?

Manny laughed.

Manny: Easy Spinner they're upstairs changing. They have a shoot to do down the hall.

Jimmy: Sweet!

Hazel: What? (Quickly looking at Jimmy)

Jimmy: Nothing

Manny: Hazel, we have male models too.

Hazel: Sweet

Jimmy: Thanks Manny.

Manny laughed.

Spinner: Here they come.

Manny: Come on I'll introduce you.

Spinner: really?

Manny: of course

Spinner: let's go Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Hazel

Hazel: Go ahead. (She said giving Jimmy her permission)

Manny: I'll be back for you guys in a minute.

Jimmy and Spinner followed Manny to the female model shoot. She introduced them to some of the girls and asked the girls if they would mind if the guys stayed to watch their shoot. The girls had no objections.

Manny: Don't get to close Spinner.

Spinner: I won't. Not till after the shoot anyways.

Manny walked back to Hazel and Paige.

Manny: Now, you two. Follow me. Oh Marco I have someone special for you to meet. Wait here. I'll be right back.

Paige: All right Hun, we're ready.

Manny: Let's go.

Manny led Paige and Hazel over to the male photo shoot. She introduced them to the photographer Laura and her assistant Samantha. Then she introduced them to the male models.

Manny: Guys, these are my friends Paige and Hazel. (She said pointing to each one)

All the guys said hello at the same time.

Manny: This is Gary, and Nick, and Mel, and over there is Tim.

Both Paige and Hazel said hello to all.

Manny: Laura, you don't mind if Paige and Hazel hang out here for a while do?

Laura: Sure.

Manny: Thanks.

Samantha: I know there's no place I'd rather be right now. (She said looking at the models)

The girls laughed.

Laura: I'll bring them back out when we're done.

Manny: Great.

A few minutes after Manny walked away, Craig walked in. He looked around the hall. It was much bigger then he thought it was going to be. Right away standing by himself, he spotted Marco.

Craig: Marco.

Marco: Hey Craig, you came.

Craig: Yeh, so where is everybody?

Marco: The guys are with the female models watching a shoot. And the girls are with the male models.

Craig: So, where's Manny at?

Marco: She should be back any minute. (A pause) So….you came here for…….

Craig: to see the pros.

Marco: Is that all?

Craig looked at Marco and again did not answer his question.

Marco: She's a great girl. And has come a long was from that love struck girl who was once in love with you.

Craig: So?

Marco: So keep that in mind tonight. Don't blow it

Suddenly Manny appeared and wasn't alone. She was arm and arm with a very gorgeous guy heading towards Craig and Marco.

Manny: Hey, Craig you made it.

Craig: Yeh.

Craig looked at the guy who was with Manny.

Manny: Craig/Marco. This is Steve Hansen. Steve this is Craig Manning and Marco Del Rocci.

Marco: Nice to meet you.

Manny: Marco, Steve's an editor.

Marco: Really?

Steve: Yeh. I work for C and C Magazine.

Marco: I read that. What exactly do you do?

Steve: Well let's go get a drink and I'll tell you more about it.

Marco: Sure.

Marco: I'll see you two later. Thanks Manny.

Manny smiled.

Manny: (to Craig) it worked. I was worried about that.

Craig: So that was a set up? That guy was for Marco?

Manny: Of course. You didn't think Steve was with me, did you?

Craig smiled. Manny giggled.

Manny: Come on. I'll show you around.

Manny went around introducing Craig. She started with the photographers who were mingling around. Then she went to one who was doing an actual shoot. She waited until they took a break and then went over to him.

Manny: Scott.

Scott: Manny, how have you been?

Manny: Great. This is my friend Craig.

Scott: Nice to meet you Craig.

Craig: you too.

Manny: Craig is a photographer too.

Scott: Really. What are you doing right now?

Craig: Right now, I've just been doing family functions and special events at school.

Scott: Nothing wrong with that. It's good experience for you.

Manny: Do you mind if he watches the rest of your shoot?

Scott: Not at all. (To Craig) Let me introduce you to the staff.

Craig: Thanks.

Manny: I'll see you later

Craig: ok

For two hours, Manny mingled around with guests. She and Melissa talked to different designers and shared ideas. Afterwards, she watched as she saw her friends having a good time. Then she made her way back to Scott and Craig.

Manny: So how's it going?

Craig: Great. I'm really learning a lot.

Scott: All right everyone (to the staff) lets wrap it up. We'll meet next Tuesday.

Scott: (to Manny) your friend has a gift. He has a good eye for detail.

Manny: So I heard from Melissa that you're looking for an assistant?

Scott: He's too good to be an assistant.

Manny: Everyone has to start somewhere.

Scott smiled at Manny.

Scott: Do you have a portfolio?

Craig: yes

Scott: Tell you what, Craig; Manny has a meeting with us next Thursday. Why don't you come with her and will talk then.

Craig. I will. Thank you.

Manny: Thank you Scott.

Scott. Thank you. And now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find Melissa and thank her.

Craig and Manny laughed. They started walking and ended up by the dance floor.

Manny: So, you like him?

Craig: Yeh. He's a good guy.

Manny: Good.

There was a short silence between them.

Craig: So…a….do you wanna dance?

Manny: Sure.

The song was slow. They held each other like they had done so many times before. The only difference between now and then was Manny knew where she stood with Craig. Still, with Craig holding her close, she couldn't help but remember their past.

Hazel and Jimmy, who were also on the dance floor, noticed Craig and Manny dancing.

Hazel: Would you look at that?

Jimmy: I see them.

Hazel and Jimmy danced a few inches over to where Paige was dancing.

Hazel: Paige.

Paige: What?

Hazel: Look.

Paige looked over at Craig and Manny dancing.

Paige: Oh my God. It's about time.

Hazel: What?

Paige: Come on. Look at them. You know they make a cute couple.

Spinner: Check it out. (He said coming up behind Jimmy)

Jimmy: Where have you been?

Spinner: In the next room getting this one model's number.

Hazel: Anyway.

Spinner: Anyway, are we all looking at Craig and Manny?

Hazel: Yeh……..Wonder what Ashley's going to say?

Paige: Nothing. Because she's not going to find out.

Jimmy: I thought she was your friend.

Paige: She is. But that's their business. Besides, after everything Manny has done her tonight, she deserves us out of her personal life.

Hazel: Yeh. You're right. Let's leave it between them.

Jimmy: All right.

Paige: Spinner?

Spinner: Me. Tell Ashley. Right. I don't even like her. She makes Craig look weak. Real pathetic.

Paige: Good. Then we're all agreed.

An hour and a half later, the party was ending. Manny was walking with everyone to the front door. She was getting ready to leave with them when she heard a voice from the other end of the hall.

An employee: Manny, Melissa wants to see you real quick before you leave.

Manny stopped.

Manny: Ok, tell her I'll be right there.

Manny turned to her friends.

Manny: Listen, there's a car outside that will take you all home. I'll see you at school and thanks for everything.

Paige: I had a great time. I even got that guys number (she whispered to Manny as she walked out the door).

Hazel: Thanks Manny.

Jimmy: Yeh. Thanks it was a lot of fun. (They walked out.)

Marco: Thanks for introducing me to Steve. He asked for my number. (He whispered to Manny)

Manny: I knew it. (She smiled)

Craig: Thanks for the invite Manny.

Manny: You're Welcome. I told you it would pay off. Well I better go.

Craig: ok.

Manny turned and walked away. Craig stood there watching her.

Marco: Craig. Let's go buddy.

Craig: I think I'm going to wait for Manny. Make sure she gets home all right.

Marco: All right. Have fun. (He said hitting him on the shoulder)

Thirty minutes later, Manny came down stairs. Craig, who was sitting, stood up.

Manny: you're still here?

Craig: I wanted to make sure you got home all right.

Manny: Oh

Suddenly they weren't alone. Craig was surprised

Scott: Ok Manny…..are you ready to go?

Manny: Scott…Craig's here.

Scott: Oh

Manny: Is it ok if we take the other car?

Scott: Sure. Just make sure Jim drives.

Manny: Ok. Can you tell Melissa?

Scott: I will. Good night you two.

Manny: Good night.

Craig: Night

Manny and Craig walked to the front door.

Craig: Who's Jim?

Manny: The driver.

Craig and Manny got into the car.

Manny: So how did you like the party?

Craig: It was great.

Manny: Good.

There was a short silence between them.

Craig: Listen Manny, I didn't interrupt anything between you and Scott did I?

Manny: Me and Scott. No. He was just taking me home because I don't like to ride by myself.

Craig: Scott's not going to be upset is he?

Manny: Why would he be?

Craig: Well, it sounds like he's interested in you.

Manny giggled.

Craig: What?

Manny: you're batting a thousand tonight.

Craig: Huh?

Manny: First you thought, Steve was interested in me, but he was for Marco and now you think Scott?

Craig: Who's he for?

Manny: Melissa.

Craig: Melissa?

Manny: Yes. He and Melissa are dating. They're good together too. She draws the designs, gets them made and he photographs them on models, and then sends them to magazine, catalogs, or wherever.

Craig: A designer and A photographer. Sounds like a perfect match.

Manny looked at Craig. And Craig looked at her, after realizing he too was a photographer and Manny a designer.

Manny: Yeh it is

Jim dropped Craig and Manny outside Manny's house.

Manny: Thanks Jim.

Jim: You're welcome Manny. See you Thursday.

Manny: Ok

Jim drove away. Craig walked Manny to her door.

Craig: What's Thursday?

Manny: The meeting. I was going to tell you. The meeting with Steve is at 5:30 p.m. Jim will come around 4:30 p.m. to pick us up.

Craig: He drives us.

Manny: Of course. How else do you expect to get down there?

Craig: Melissa and Scott must really like you.

Manny: It's the designs they like.

Craig: It's you too Manny. You give a lot to people.

Manny: Thanks Craig. Well I better go in now.

Craig: I'll see you soon.

Manny: Ok Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Afternoon

Craig was in his garage fixing his photographs in his portfolio. He wanted the best ones. He wanted the perfect ones for his meeting with Scott on Thursday. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Craig: Come in.

It was Ashley. She walked in and slowly over to Craig. She wasn't sure how he felt towards her since their fight yesterday, but she knew how she felt towards him. She realized that it was a great opportunity for Craig and this one time she would put her jealous feelings aside and support him.

Ashley: Hi. (She said softly)

Craig: Hi, Ash. (He said without any anger in his voice.)

Ashley: So, are we talking?

Craig: I don't know, are we? (He said continuing to fixed his portfolio)

Ashley: I did a lot of thinking last night. And you were right to go. It was a great opportunity. I should have understood that.

Craig stopped what he was doing and looked at Ashley.

Craig: Thank you. (He said giving her a kiss on the cheek)

Ashley: So……What is all this?

Craig: I'm getting my portfolio ready.

Ashley: I thought you had it done.

Craig: I decided to update it a little bit.

Ashley: What's the occasion?

Craig: I have a meeting with a photographer on Thursday.

Ashley: That's great. Where's your meeting at?

Craig: I'm not sure yet. Manny knows where it's going to be.

Just then Ashley felt all the blood rush to her head.

Ashley: She does?

Craig: Yeh. She's coming with me.

Ashley: She is?

Craig: That's how it was set up.

Ashley: How convenient.

Craig: What's your problem now?

Ashley: My problem is I don't want you anywhere near Manny.

Craig: Well you're going to have to find a way to deal with it

Ashley: And if I don't.

Craig: Look Ash, (He said turning from his portfolio) this could be my future. I'm not going to pass up this opportunity.

Ashley: If you're going with Manny then you're passing me up.

Craig: Do what you have to do.

Ashley was shocked at Craig response. He turned back around and started taking pictures from another book to add to his portfolio.

Ashley: She got to you, didn't she.

Craig: No! I'm just tired of this jealousy with Manny and the distrust you have for me.

Ashely: So am I.

After that Ashley walked out. Craig was there staring at a print. He looked up and thought:

Why does this have to be so damn hard?


	6. Chapter 6

Avoidance

Craig and Ashley didn't talk for a couple days. At school, they avoided each other. When they did come face to face with each other, one would turn and other would keep on going in the other direction. It was lunch time and they were sitting at different tables.

Sean: So, what's up with you and Ashley?

Craig: I don't know man.

Sean: Did you guys break up?

Craig: No. At least I don't think so.

Sean: What is that suppose to mean?

Craig: It means that I went to that party the other night.

Sean: I heard about that.

Craig: And Ashley didn't want me to go because of Manny, but I went anyway.

Sean: What did she say?

Craig: Well at first she was mad, butt then she came over to my house a couple days ago saying that she understood why I had to go.

Sean: So what's the problem?

Craig: Now she's mad because I'm going to meet with a photographer on Thursday and Manny is coming with me.

Sean: Well, why is she going?

Craig: Because that is the way it was set up. The photographer is her connection. He wanted us to come and see him together. I guess they also have a meeting.

Sean: What did Ashley say when you told her?

Craig: Basically it was 'it's either her or me'. (He said with a sarcastic tone)

Sean: So who did you choose?

Craig: I didn't choose. Or…maybe you could say I chose my photography.

At another table across the cafeteria, Ashley was telling her side to Ellie. She was staring at Craig with a hurt and disappointed look on her face.

Ellie: Ash, if you're going to look like that, why don't you just go and talk to him.

Ashley: Are you crazy? After what he said.

Ellie: I listened to what you told me happened between the two of you and it sounds like you either have to accept his choice or break up with him.

Ashley: He chose Manny. You want me to accept that.

Ellie: He chose photography, not Manny.

Ashley thought about the conversation with Craig yesterday. Then about what Ellie was telling her now.

Ellie: You've got a decision to make. Either you trust him or you don't.

Ashley: It's so hard El. I know he has feelings for Manny after everything they went through. I just don't know if those feelings are going to resurface when they're together or not.

Ellie: Look at it this way. If they resurface, then you know it was only a matter of time before your relationship was going to end. If his feelings don't resurface then you know he is over her for good.

MEANWHILE

Sean: So you gonna go talk to her?

Craig: No

Sean: So then it's over?

Craig: don't know.

Sean: Is it worth all this? That's the question.

Craig and Sean continued to talk, after Sean changed the subject. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang. Everyone got up and Craig made his way over to Ashley.

Craig: Ash. Can I talk to you?

Ashley: Sure.

Craig: Look, I want you to accept my meeting. I want you to trust me.

Ashley: It's hard Craig. I just keep seeing the two of you together.

Craig: How about we go out this Friday. Just the two of us. We'll go out to dinner and do whatever you want to do.

Ashley: (she thought hard for a moment) Ok. That sounds nice.

Craig: Great. Well I gotta go.

Ashley: Me too.

They gave each other a quick kiss and then headed off in different directions.

Early the next morning, before school, Manny found Craig outside the building. He was talking to Sean and laughing about a joke that he just heard.

Manny: Craig.

Craig: Hey.

Manny: Hi Sean.

Sean: Hey Manny.

Manny: Craig, can I talk to you for a minute?

Craig: Sure. I'll be right back. (He said to Sean)

Craig: What's up?

Manny: I got a call from Scott last night. He has another meeting scheduled for Thursday, so he has to move ours to Friday at 5:00 p.m.

Craig: Ok (he said hesitantly)

Manny: Is that a problem?

Craig: No, of course not.

Manny: We are probably going to have to leave right after school so have a change of clothes ready and bring your portfolio. Jim will pick us up.

Craig: Ok

Manny: Well I gotta go. I'll see you.

Just as Manny was about to walk away, Craig stopped her.

Craig: Manny!

Manny: Yes.

Craig: What do you think I should wear to the meeting?

Manny: Just a nice suit.

Craig: I'm not so good at picking stuff like that out.

Then Craig paused with his words. He knew he didn't need to say this, but he did it anyway.

Craig: Could you help me?

Manny (She thought for a second.) Ok, she said

Craig: How about today after dinner?

Manny: ok, about seven.

Craig: Sure.

Manny: I'll see you then.

Manny then turned and walked into to the school. Craig turned back around and it suddenly hit him what he had done.

Sean: So what did she want?

Craig: She told me that our meeting we had was moved to Friday.

Sean: What else?

Craig: That's it

Sean: That doesn't take long to say.

Craig: Well I stopped and ask her if she would come over and help me pick out something to wear at the meeting.

Sean shook his head and laughed.

Craig: What?

Sean: You know you're just trying to figure out some way to be alone with her.

Craig: No, I'm not

Sean: Ok, if you say so dude.

Craig: I just don't want to have any problems.

Sean: Yeh. Well I'll tell you one problem you have.

Craig: What's that?

Sean: Telling Ashley your date is off for Friday because of a meeting with Manny

Craig stopped and looked at Sean.

In his head: Oh man, Ash is going to flip.

Then he and Sean went inside the school.


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT MORNING Craig walked to school with his suit for the meeting and his portfolio for Scott. As he walked up the stairs, he ran into Sean.

Sean: So I guess she helped you pick out a suit.

Craig: Yeh she did.

Sean: So what happened?

As they walked down the hallway, Craig talked with a low voice.

Craig: Well, she came over.

Sean: yeh.

Craig: She picked out a suit for me.

Sean: yeh.

Craig: She took a look at my portfolio to see if it was good enough.

Sean: yeh.

Craig: and then I leaned in to kiss her. (He said walking into the music room.)

Sean followed behind him.

Sean: you kissed her.

Craig: No. I leaned in to kiss her. (He said putting his suit in a closet.)

Sean: Well what happened? Did she back away or what?

Craig: No. The phone started vibrating on the dresser and stopped it.

Sean: Well who was it?

Craig: Guess?

Sean: Ashley.

Craig: you got it.

Sean: Maybe she has a sixth sense or something.

Craig: I don't know

Sean: Nah, if she did she would have caught you the first time.

Craig: hey, shut up.

After Craig was done putting his stuff away, he and Sean walked back out into the hall.

Sean: So what happened after?

Craig: I told her to wait. I turned to take the call and when I turned back to look at her she was gone.

Sean: Are you going to talk to her?

Craig: Yes, I just don't know when.

Sean: you two have lunch together at the same time, do it then.

Craig: I don't know, I'll see.

Four hours later, when Craig walked into the cafeteria he saw Manny sitting with Emma at a table. Her back was towards him so she didn't see him. But she knew he came in.

Emma: Craig just walked in.

Manny: Ok

Emma: Have you decided what you're going to do about him yet?

Manny: No. I don't even know how I feel about it all.

Manny had told Emma what had happened last night. She also told her about the phone call.

Manny: I mean a piece of my heart will always belong to him, but I won't end up in the same spot I was in a year ago.

Emma: Well, I'm glad you're watching out for yourself this time.

Manny: I like to think I've learned a few things.

Emma: Manny he keeps staring over here.

Manny: Great.

Emma: I think he's going to………oh no never mind.

Manny: What?

Emma: I thought he was on his way over here, but he sat down with Sean.

Manny: Good. I'm not ready yet.

Sean: Well there she is, sitting with Emma.

Craig: Yeh…I know.

Sean: you gonna make a move or what?

Craig didn't answer.

Sean: Look your meeting's today. You're going to have to talk to her eventually.

Craig: I know.

Sean: Well if you don't know what to say about the kiss that _almost_ happened, talk about the meeting. That should start things off.

Manny: Ok Em, I can't stand this tension anymore. I am going to go before he comes over here.

Emma: Where are you going?

Manny: The drama room. There's something I want to check on anyway.

Emma: All right, see you later.

Manny got up and with out looking over at Craig, she left the cafeteria.

Craig: She left

Sean: So. Go follow her. Come on well go ask Emma where she went. I want to talk to her anyway

Sean and Craig walked over to Emma's table and sat down.

Sean: Hi Emma

Emma: Hi Sean; Craig.

Craig: Hey

Emma: What are you two up to?

Sean: Nothing much.

Craig: So, Emma, where did Manny go?

Emma: (smiling) I knew you were going to ask me that. She went to the drama room.

Craig: Thanks.

Craig got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Sean stayed behind and talked to Emma. He walked down to the first floor and started down the long hallway. Just as he was about to turn the corner he ran into a familiar face.

Craig: Ash! What are you doing here?

Ashley: (holding up a book) I forgot my Chemistry book for class. I had to go to my locker and get it.

Craig: oh

Ashley: So how you feeling today? Rested?

Craig: yeh.

Ashley: So?

Craig: Look I know we need to talk? And we will.

Ashley: When?

Craig: I can't tell you that right now.

Ashley sighed in anger.

Craig: As soon as my meeting is over and I know what is going on, I will call you and then we can talk. All right.

Ashley did not answer.

Craig: All right. (He said more sternly)

Ashley: All right.

Craig: Now stop getting emotional before someone sees your eyes.

Ashley was beside herself. She didn't know what to do about this. Then with thinking her arms reached around Craig's neck and she hugged him. She held on to him for seconds without letting go. Craig put one arm around her waist and hugged her back.

Just then, further down the hall, Manny came out of the Drama room and saw Craig and Ashley's embrace. Manny looked at Craig holding Ashley. Craig looked up and saw Manny down the hall watching. He wanted to stop hugging Ashley, but didn't. Craig and Manny's eyes locked. Manny didn't give any reaction to what she was seeing. She simply turned around and walked the other way.

After Manny had left, Ashley broke the embrace with a kiss on Craig's cheek.

Ashley: I'll see you later. (Then she walked away back to class)

Craig didn't respond.

After School, outside the building, Sean was waiting with Jimmy, Spinner and Marco. They were talking there and waiting for Craig to come out.

Spinner: So you think he's going to meet any models this time?

Jimmy: Spin, this is a meeting, not a photo shoot.

Spinner: Man I hope he gets this job.

Marco: Why, so he can take you along so you could look at the models.

Spinner: Exactly.

Jimmy: oh please.

Just then, Craig came out in his suit.

Spinner: Check out Mr. Stud.

Jimmy: Now I see why it took you so long.

Sean: not bad Manning

Craig: Thanks.

Marco: Well speaking from my point of view, Craig you definitely turned your style for the better. I never new you could pick something so ….

Craig: good?

Marco: I was going to say in style.

Everyone laughed.

Jimmy: Is that limo for you?

Craig: yeh I think so. It's supposed to take us into the city.

Spinner: That reminds me, hey Craig if you happen to see any models get their numbers.

Marco: Spin, Craig has a girlfriend

Sean whispered in Craig's ear: He might have two.

Craig elbowed Sean so he would be quiet. Suddenly Paige and Hazel walked up.

Spinner: Not for him for me

Paige: I think Craig has more on his mind right now then to get numbers for you.

Just then Manny came down the stairs and stood by Craig. She was dressed in a skirt and blouse. Different from the jeans and top everybody had seen her in earlier.

Manny: Hi (She said to everyone)

Spinner: Wow

Hazel: Manny, you look great

Jimmy: yeh

Sean: yeh

Everyone had agreed.

Manny: Thanks. I talk to you a minute.

Manny and Paige went aside away from the group.

Manny: So, how do I look?

Paige: Manny, hun, you look great.

Manny sighed

Manny: ok

Paige: are you ready?

Manny: yes

They walked back to the group.

Manny: Are you ready? (She said to Craig)

Craig: Yes. (He said walking down the steps)

Manny and Craig headed for the limo. Jimmy, the driver, got out of the car and opened the door for them. Jimmy took their bags of book and clothes and put them in the trunk of the limo.

The group watched them get into the car.

Paige: Man, they look like a ……..

Marco: like some type of……..

Spinner: Hollywood couple.

Paige: yeh

Marco: that's the description I was looking for.

Hazel: They do look good together.

Jimmy: They do.

Then they were gone.

Sean: hey, you guys want to go play some ball.

Spinner: I'm in.

Marco: I'll go

Jimmy: Not me we got some things to do.

Hazel and Jimmy left. Sean Spinner and Marco went to the court. That left Paige standing their looking for her keys.

Paige: Damn, (She said to herself) I must have left them in my locker.

Paige walked up the stairs and was stopped by someone listening.

Paige: Ash, what are you doing here?

Ashley: Listening.

Paige: How long have you been standing there?

Ashley: Long enough to see the limo drive away.

Paige: Then you heard……..

Ashley: What the Hollywood couple comment. Yeh I heard.

Paige: I'm sorry, Ash.

Ashley: For what? You just said what everyone else is thinking.

Ashley left Paige standing there, walked down the stairs of Degrassi and went home.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig and Manny arrived in the city a little after 5:00. They stepped out of the limo and walked into the building.

Manny: Come on. This way.

Craig: This is big. (He said looking around.)

Manny: yeh, pretty big.

Manny and Craig made their way towards the elevators. Inside, they stood side by side each other, Craig was quiet.

Manny (smiling while looking at Craig) Are you ok?

Craig: Yes

Manny: Are you sure?

Craig: Sure. Just thinking; preparing.

Manny: Look, (Manny said standing in front of him straightening his suit out a little) he has already met you, he has heard some of your opinions, and you know he likes you.

When she was finished, she noticed Craig staring at her. Their eyes locked together.

Manny: So don't be nervous. (She said slowly)

Just then, Craig leaned in towards Manny's face and their lips met. He moved his hand and put it on Manny's cheek. Manny took her hand and put it over his hand. The kiss lasted about twenty seconds. Slowly, it ended and the doors opened. Quickly, Manny and Craig got their selves together and stepped off the elevator.

Manny: Come on.

Craig followed Manny down the hall towards the receptionist sitting at the desk.

Manny: Hi Judy.

Judy: Hi Manny, I haven't seen you in a while.

Manny: Yeh Melissa's been keeping me busy. (They both laughed)

Manny: Judy, this is my friend Craig Manning, he has an appointment with Scott.

Judy: Hi Craig.

Craig: Nice to meet you.

Judy: Well Steve is running late. So is Melissa (she said to Manny). But they did tell me to put the two of you in the big conference room.

Manny: The big conference room? They really must be running late. (She said smiling at Judy)

Judy: You're getting to know them to well, Manny.

They both laughed

Judy: Come on. I'll get you two settled.

Manny and Craig followed Judy to the conference room. She opened the doors and led them inside.

Judy: Here it is. (She said showing them the room) Relax, help your self to any beverage and they should be with you soon.

Manny: Thanks Judy.

Judy left the room and went back to her desk. There was a short silence.

Manny: So, you still nervous?

Craig smiled and walked over to Manny.

Craig: No. (He said grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her once again) you gave me something else to think about.

Manny smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Craig and Manny back away from each other. Then the door opened.

Guy: Hello?

Both Craig and Manny turned their heads. In walk a young, handsome guy in his early twenties. He stood about 5' 10" tall. He had black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was dressed in a suit and looked very impressive.

Manny: David?

Manny walked towards David and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed her back.

Manny: What are you doing here?

David: I had a quick question for Scott. And you?

Manny: We have a meeting with Him and Melissa.

Manny walked back arm and arm with David towards Craig.

Manny: David, this is my friend Craig Manning. Craig, this is David Rivera. He's a photographer too.

Craig: Really?

Manny: Craig's here to interview for Scott about becoming a new photographer for him.

David: Oh, you should come by my office sometime; maybe we could talk and compare ideas.

Craig: Thanks, maybe I will sometime.

David: Good. Just drop on by, Manny can show you where it is.

There was a pause.

David: Well I better get going. I'll find Scott later.

Manny: All right then.

David: Nice to meet you Craig.

Craig: You too.

David grabbed Manny's hand and walked back over to the doors.

Manny: Hey I heard you're on the next project, good luck.

David: Thanks

Manny: I guess will be working together again.

David: I know. (He gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek) I'll see you later.

Manny: Bye

David: Bye

Manny turned around and walked back over to Craig.

Manny: I hope Scott and Melissa aren't too much longer.

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Scott and Melissa came in.

Scott: Craig;Manny I apologize, but there was a problem that needed our attention.

Melissa: But, we're here now so let's get started.

Scott: How you doing Craig?

Craig: Real good.

Scott: Great. Well let's take a look at your work.

Melissa: Manny, why don't we go next door and look at your new designs?

Manny: Ok great.

Melissa and Manny went to the empty office next door and began looking at Manny's latest designs. Scoot looked at Craig's portfolio and liked what he saw.

Scott: These are good. (He said while looking at Craig's work.) Really good.

Craig: Thanks

Scott: Especially these…..

When Scott was finished, he called for Melissa and Manny to come back into the room.

Scott: Ok here it is. I need a photographer for a small project. This project will take a few weeks to complete. When it's completed, depending on your work, you'll move on to another one.

Melissa: So where are we?

Scott: I was just about to tell Craig about his new project.

Melissa: OK

Scott: Manny has some new designs coming out. It's a big line and it's coming out in 4 months. This line is being divided between four photographers. They are going to start shooting in a month. What I'm going to need from you are shots of possible locations for the models. Now, since the clothing is for young adults, that's the kind of locations I'm looking for.

Craig: I can do this.

Scott: Now feel free to have a subject in your shots, that's up to you.

Craig: All right

Scott: I need at least 50 rolls with different location in 2 weeks. Can you handle that?

Craig: yes.

Scott: After the work is done, we'll set up another meeting, to discuss your work.

Craig: Sounds good.

Scott: Good. So Melissa, how do the designs look?

Melissa: They're great. I'm going to take them to the designers in the morning.

Scott: Good. Well I think we're finished for now.

Scoot stood up. So did Craig.

Scott: I'm having some equipment brought up here for you to use. David Rivera, who is one of the photographers on the project, will get you what you need.

Manny: He's met David.

Scott: He has?

Manny: Well David stopped by earlier to talk to you.

Scott grabbed the phone and called David. He answered David's question and then told him to bring the equipment for Craig. Ten minutes later he knocked on the door and walked in. He put the equipment on the table.

Scott: Thanks David. I hear you met Craig.

David: Yes I have. Good luck on your project.

Craig: Thank you

David: Well if you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call.

David walked out.

Melissa: Oh Manny, I have something to give you before you leave.

Melissa and Manny walked out of the office. Scott and Craig talked for a bit more. Ten minutes later, Scott walked Craig out. Craig opened the door and shut it behind him. He started to walk to find Manny when he spotted her near the elevator talking to David.

David: I guess we're going to be working together on this project.

Manny: Looks like it.

David: So, you gonna have dinner with me again?

Manny: Not tonight.

David: When then?

Manny: Be patient.

David: Come on Manny. (He said grabbing her hand and holding it) We had fun together.

Manny: Yeh, we did.

David: So?

Manny: After the project starts, then we'll see, ok?

David: Ok, I'll wait.

Manny smiled at him.

David: Well I better get going. I will call you. (He said kissing her hand)

Manny: Bye.

After David was gone, Craig walked out.

Manny: Are you ready?

Craig: Sure

Manny: Good, so am I.

The elevator doors opened and they got in.

Manny: What time is it?

Craig: Almost 8

Manny: Do you want to go out for dinner?

Craig: My funds are kind of low right now.

Manny: Craig, it's not Scott. (She said holding a company credit card)

Craig: You have one of those.

Manny: Melissa gave it to me. She felt bad about taking so long.

Craig: Ok. Let's go.

Craig and Manny had the limo drive them to a very nice restaurant. They ordered a drink (coke) and then ordered dinner. Just before the dinner arrived, they made small talk

Manny: So, when are you going to get started on your project?

Craig: This weekend.

Manny: Well, at least you have top of the line equipment.

Craig: Yeh, I checked it out. It is the best on the market right now.

There was a pause

Craig: Manny?

Manny: What.

Craig: Do you have some kind of relationship with……..

Manny: Craig don't

Craig: don't what?

Manny: Don't ask me that?

Craig: Why not?

Manny: Look, I have not asked you any questions about your relationship with Ashley. I don't know what's going on with the two of you or if anything still is. A lot has happened between the two of us today, and I don't feel like analyzing it tonight. Let's see what happens and later we can decide what needs to be said. Now do you want to enjoy his expense-free evening or do you want to argue some more.

Craig knew Manny was right. He had no right to ask her about her private life, especially when he still had one with Ashley that was not yet resolved.

Craig: Ok. You're right. Cheers. (He said holding up his drink)

Manny smiled and brought her glass to Craig's.

Manny: Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Craig woke up to a ringing cell phone. After fumbling to find it and trying to open his eyes, he looked at the caller id. Ashley, it said.

Craig: Hello? (He said groggy)

Ashley: Hi

Craig: Hi. (Still groggy)

Ashley: Are you still sleeping? It's 10:00.

Craig: Yeh, but I'm getting up right now.

Ashley: Do you want to do something today?

Craig: I can't. I have to work.

Ashley: Work? What's your job?

Craig: Today, I've got to go check in and I have a few questions I need to ask Scott.

Ashley: Are you taking pictures?

Craig: I will be.

Ashley: Anything I can do to help?

Craig: Not right now

Ashley: FINE. YOU call me later.

Craig: ok

Ashley: Craig?

Craig: Yeh.

Ashley: That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Craig: OK, BYE

Ashley hung up the phone without saying goodbye. That conversation had fully wakened Craig up. He then sat up and started dialing on his cell phone.

Manny: Hello (She said just waking up)

Craig: It's me

Manny: Hi.

Craig: Were you sleeping?

Manny: yes

Craig: Still?

Manny: Hey, I've been working on my designs night and day. I'm catching up on lost sleep time.

Craig: Ok. What are you going to do today?

Manny: I don't have any plans, why?

Craig: I was wondering if you wanted to check out locations with me today.

Manny: Are you sure?

Craig: Definitely.

Manny: Ok then, pick me up in an hour.

Craig: What about your parents?

Manny: Don't worry. They've lighten up some, especially since I started working with Melissa.

Craig: That's good.

Manny: Just call me when you're on your way.

Craig: Bye

Manny: Bye

Just then Craig heard Joey calling him from down stairs. Craig went down and saw that Joey had made in something to eat. As he ate, he told Joey what had happened the night before. He told him he was offered a job, he told him what the job was, and he told him if he did a good job on this project there would be another offer waiting for him. Joey congratulated Craig and told him he was impressed.

Joey: so where are you off to today?

Craig: Well I got to check in at work and then I'm going to go look for places to shoot at.

Joey: Is Ashley going with you?

Craig: No (He said washing his plate and drying it off) Manny is.

Craig started to go back upstairs.

Joey: Hey Craig.

Craig: Yeh.

Joey: Manny's going with you?

Craig: Yeh

Joey: What's going on with Ashley?

Craig: Nothing, right now.

Joey: Craig, just make sure you don't get yourself into the same situation as last year.

Craig: I won't Joey. It's different time with Manny. It always was.

Joey: Well then make sure you're honest with yourself and with Ashley.

Craig: Don't worry. I got to go.

Craig gave Manny a call a few minutes before he got to her house. Manny came out wearing jeans, a white shirt, and her hair was pulled back. She grabbed the door handle and got into the car.

Manny: Hi

Craig: Hi

Manny: So where are we off to?

Craig: First, I want to check in at the office and then there are some places north of here that I want to see.

Manny: Ok

Craig and Manny drove to the office building and checked in with Judy. Since Judy already knew Craig it didn't take long. After, they said goodbye to Judy and went to look at the sights. On the way, Manny talked to Craig. Not about the past, not about school not about Ashley.

Manny: Craig

Craig: Yeh

Manny: Can I take a few shots.

Craig: You want to learn?

Manny: Yeh

Craig: All right I'll teach you.

Manny: So, how did you like dinner yesterday?

Craig: It was great. (He said grabbing her hand)

Manny: good.

Craig continued to hold her hand while driving the car. Manny did not take it away. She sat there thinking it was nice being with Craig again. Still, she knew to think with her head and not with her heart. This time would be different.

Craig: So when do you start on some new designs?

Manny: Umm…I'll probably start new ones soon. I mean since I just gave Melissa new ones for the new line. Those need to be modeled, made and then sold to buyers first.

Craig: Cool

Manny: But if I get inspired, then I'll draw.

Craig and Manny pulled into the beach parking lot. They got out and Craig got the bags.

Craig: Let's go down there.

Manny: OK

Manny followed Craig down to the beach. Craig took out his camera and started taking pictures. Craig asked Manny to sit and be in a couple of the pictures. After the beach, they walked around and Craig saw a few more places that he liked. The hours went by quickly.

Craig: Ok, now it's your turn.

Manny: You got all you need?

Craig: For today. Come on. I just put a brand new roll of film in. This will be your roll.

Manny walked to Craig and took the camera. She held it and got comfortable with it.

Manny: Ok now what do I do?

Craig: Find your subject.

Manny: Ok got it. It's those kids playing down there.

Craig: Ok, point the camera at the kids and turn the lens to focus like this. (He said putting his arms around her arms while focusing the camera.

Manny: Ok, now what.

Craig: Once it's in focus (he said moving his arms around her waist) push that button at the top.

Craig's arms stayed around Manny's waist. His head was next to hers. And then the button clicked.

Craig: Take some more.

Manny: They're hard to take when you're distracting me. (She said smiling at Craig)

Craig: All right, I'll let go.

Manny: Just for now

Manny went back to taking pictures.

Manny: All right, I'm done.

Craig: All right. Let's go.

Manny and Craig walked back to the car. They walked along the beach.

Craig: What would you think if the others came out with us and took some pictures?

Manny: What others?

Craig: Umm…Emma, Sean, Jimmy, Hazel, Marco, maybe Paige and Spinner if you want.

Manny: Is that all?

Craig knew Manny wanted to know if he had any intention on bringing Ashley to this picture gathering. Manny was trying to be subtle with her question. But she needed and wanted to know ahead of time.

Craig: Yes Manny, that's all.

Manny stopped walking and looked at Craig face to face

Manny: Then I think it a good idea (She said slowly)

Manny put her hands on Craig's neck and slowly kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips. A few minutes later, Craig stopped kissing Manny and looked into her eyes.

Craig: I want to ask you a question.

Manny: What?

Craig: Are you dating that guy David?

Manny didn't answer right away. She thought about the question. And she thought about her answer.

Manny: No, I'm not dating him

Craig: But, you have gone out with him?

Manny: Yes.

Craig: Is it serious?

Manny: I don't know.

Craig: Do you love him? Like you loved me?

Manny: I'll never love anyone that way.

Craig grabbed her hands and knelt down, with her, on the beach. Soon they started kissing again. Two minutes later Craig and Manny laid down in the sand and their old feeling took over.

Craig: I've missed you.

They kept kissing.

Craig: I never thought this would happen again.

They kept kissing

Craig: I'm glad we're here.

Manny liked being with Craig. She felt alive again. But then she remembered her pact with herself. Think with your head not with your heart.

Suddenly Manny stopped kissing Craig. They laid there in the sand looking at each other.

Craig: What's wrong?

Manny: You know we can't do this.

Craig: Why?

Manny: You know why?

Craig thought. He knew why. Ashley, he thought. Craig got up and sat in the sand. Manny sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. There they sat looking at the water; wondering what was next.


	10. Chapter 10

THE NEXT DAY CRAIG called Sean and Marco to wee what they were doing. They both said that they didn't have any special plans, so Craig asked them to come over. They agreed. As Sean and Marco made their way over to Craig's house, Craig called Spinner. He told Spinner about his idea of using his friends in his photos of possible locations.

Spinner: Yeh dude I'll help you out

Craig: Great

Spinner: What time?

Craig: 2:00 by the fountain at the park.

Spinner: Got it.

Craig: And bring Jimmy, Hazel and Paige with you.

Spinner: ok, later.

Just as Craig was getting off the phone with Spinner, Sean and Marco walked in.

Sean: So what's up?

Craig: How would you guys like to help me out?

Marco: What do you need?

Craig: your faces in some of the photos i'm taking.

Sean: What?

Craig: Well I need to take some pictures of different locations and it helps to have subjects in the shots. I started yesterday.

Marco: Well, who was your subject yesterday?

Sean: probably Ashley

Craig: No. (He said quietly)

Sean: What?

Craig: No. (He said louder)

Marco: Then who was it?

Craig: Manny. (He said quietly)

Sean: What?

Craig: Manny. (He said louder)

Sean and Marco looked at each other, and then looked back at Craig.

Sean: Well come on man, lets hear the details.

Craig: We just took some pictures.

Marco: Craig, this is you and Manny. Don't tell me it was only a picture-taking day.

Craig: Ok there was a little more

Sean: How much more?

Craig: more

Sean: Did you kiss her?

Craig: a little more

Marco: Did you have sex with her?

Craig: NO, not that much more.

Sean: Well we knew it was bound to happen.

Marco: So what about Ash?

Craig: I haven't talked to her yet.

Marco: Well don't wait to long buddy.

Craig: Tell me about it.

Sean: So what's your plan? Are Marco and I supposed to pose together? (He said sarcastically)

Craig: No, Manny's supposed to call Emma and I already talked to Spinner, who is bringing Jimmy Hazel and Paige. They're going to meet us there.

Marco: When are we leaving?

Craig: Right now. So help get this stuff in the car so we can get out of here.

Manny: Em, please you have to come.

Emma: Why?

Manny: Because you're my best friend and I need to talk to you. Please.

Emma: All right. Can you pick me up?

Manny: I'll be there in an hour.

An hour later Spinner's car pulled in the parking lot. Craig was already there with Sean and Marco. Spinner got out of the car first. He walked over to Craig, who was setting up the equipment.

Spinner: So where are you shooting at first?

Craig: First, by the fountain, then we'll move down there (he pointed) and then we'll move next to that………

Craig's attention got distracted by a familiar shadow. The sunlight was in his eyes so he could not recognize it.

Craig: Who's that walking with the others?

Spinner: Ashley.

Craig: Ashley! (He said surprised) You brought Ashley?

Spinner: Dude, I didn't know she was coming. I called Paige like you wanted and when I went to pick her up, they both came out of the house.

Craig: Manny is going to be here, what am I supposed to do?

Spinner: Ashley is your girlfriend still, so don't sweat it. It will work out.

Spinner walked away and Sean came over.

Sean: Hey, I didn't know you invited Ashley to this thing.

Craig: I didn't. Spinner told me she was at Paige's house when he went to pick her up. What am I going to do man? Manny will be here any minute.

Sean: I don't know, but get it together because Ashley is walking this way.

Ashley walked over to Craig. Sean told Craig he would see him in a few minutes and left them to talk.

Ashley: Hi Craig.

Craig: Hey Ash

Ashley: Are you surprised to see me here.

Craig: A little.

Ashley: I was over Paige's house when Spinner called. How come you didn't tell me what you were doing?

Craig: I thought you were still mad at me and I didn't want to fight today. I have to get this project done and it's got to be good.

Just then Manny and Emma entered the parking lot. No one had seen them arrive, but they could see everyone already there.

Emma: Looks like everyone is here.

Manny: Yeh it does.

Emma: Look, even Ashley is here.

Manny: What? (She said looking closer)

Manny saw Craig and Ashley talking.

Ashley: I don't want to fight either. And I'm not angry I'm just wondering.

Craig: Wondering about what?

Ashley: Us. Are _we_ ok Craig?

Craig looked at Ashley. Her face had worry and fear on it.

Craig: Yes Ash (He said with a pause) we're fine

Craig didn't want to make a scene. He didn't want to her hurt in front of everyone. Ashley put her arms around Craig and Craig did the same. Then there was a quick kiss.

Manny, who was still in the car watching, saw the embrace and affectionate kiss they shared.

Emma: Come on Manny.

Manny: you go ahead I have to make a quick phone call and then I'll be right there.

Emma: Ok.

Emma got out of the car and Manny made her phone call.

After, Craig and Ashley walked back to the others and Craig began to tell everyone what he wanted from them. He told them where he wanted them to stand and told them how he wanted them to pose.

Manny: Hi everyone

All: Hi Manny (They said as they went to stand where Craig wanted them to)

The last person to go was Ashley.

Manny: Hi Ashley.

Ashley: Hi

Manny: I didn't know you were going to be here.

Ashley: It was a last minute thing.

Manny: Good. (She said looking at Craig.) Well Craig you better get things started.

Craig: Right. (He said wanting to get out from between Manny and Ashley.

Craig started shooting his pictures. A few people in one shot, the others in the next. This went on for an hour. Craig kept going and only stopped to reload. He gave instructions to his friends and they followed them. Suddenly a man started walking towards them.

Hazel: Hey who is that?

Paige: I don't know, but whoever he is he sure is cute.

Hazel: Look Manny is walking over to him.

Everybody turned to look. They all saw her talking to him. Then Manny walked back to the group with him.

Manny: Everyone this is David. He's a photographer for the company that hires the models who where my designs.

All: Hi

Manny: David, this is Paige and Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, Sean, that's Emma and Marco. And you remember Craig. And that is his girlfriend Ashley.

Craig looked at Manny as she said the word "girlfriend". He didn't know what Manny was thinking or what she was up to.

David: Hi. So is this for the project?

Manny: Yes, our friends are helping Craig out.

Craig: All right everyone, we need to move over here now. (He said in a frustrated voice that was brought on by David's appearance)

Everyone walked to where Craig wanted, except Manny and David. They all posed and Craig took shot after shot. After about 45 minutes, Craig told everyone to take a break.

Manny: I'm gonna get a bottled water, do you want one? (She said to David)

David: Sure

Manny: I'll be right back

As Manny left David, Paige and Hazel made their way over to him and started talking to him. Sean went to talk to Craig.

Sean: So, who's this David guy?

Craig: HE works for the company

Sean: Is he a threat to you?

Craig: No, why? (He said defensively)

Sean: Because you are sure acting like it.

Sean left and walked over to Emma. Craig saw Manny over by the water alone and walked straight over to her.

Manny: Hi. (She said innocently)

Craig: Are you trying to make me jealous? (He said in a low and angry voice)

Manny: What are you talking about?

Craig: Bringing that guy here.

Manny: You don't like him?

Craig: Manny, stop playing games. (He said annoyed)

Manny: I'm not the one that's playing games

Craig: Neither am I.

Manny: Really? (She said looking over at Ashley and then back at him)

Craig: I didn't know she was coming.

Manny: It doesn't matter. She's here now.

Manny started to walk away. Craig grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Craig: Manny don't throw away what we have.

Manny: What do we have Craig?

Craig: We have yesterday.

Manny: Yesterday was just us acting on an old feeling. It apparently wasn't what you wanted.

Craig: It was what I wanted.

Manny: Then what was that embrace I saw you and Ashley in earlier.

Craig didn't speak. Manny's question caught him off guard. He didn't know that she had seen that.

Craig: That was…….

Manny: Look, we've been down this road once before and I'm not going to do it again. I'm a different person now; I just won't do this again. (Manny had a slight hurt look on her face, but she tried to hide it from Craig)

Craig: Manny……..

But before Craig could get another word out, she walked away.


End file.
